My Stress Reliever
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: End of Senior Year wrap up is starting to get to Aria. When she is too stressed and cannot sleep she decides to call Ezra knowing he can wind her down. What she doesn't know is Ezra decides to surprise her in order to make all her stress fade away. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything**

**This is dedicated to one of my best friends, Jasmine, on twitter. She is amazing, wonderful, and a million other complimentary adjectives that could describe how awesome she is. Happy Birthday, Jasmine! I hope today is a birthday for the books! **

**Aria's POV **

Tossing and turning in bed I huff in annoyance at the fact that clearly sleep isn't coming to my body any time soon. It is already 1:30 in the morning and I am extremely restless. My mind is racing with all the thoughts and worries involving everything taking place around me at the moment.

Settling on my stomach I reach over to my nightstand retrieving my cell phone from its charger. My fingers glide across the slick glass screen unlocking the phone then opening up my text messages to text Ezra. However my fingers hover over the little send key for a moment. Deciding I'd much rather hear Ezra's voice knowing he can always make everything better, I close out of my texts and dial Ezra's number that my fingers know by heart instead.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Hello?" Ezra's groggy voice carries over the phone.

"Were you sleeping?" I ask meekly biting my lip.

I hear some shuffling around from the other side of the phone. "What's wrong, Aria?" A much more awake Ezra questions with worry in his tone.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" I reply lightly. "Maybe I just wanted to hear your voice before I go to sleep?"

"Aria, it's almost two in the morning." Ian responds dryly.

Letting out a sigh I roll over on my back staring up at my ceiling. "I can't sleep. I have been trying to fall asleep since we got off the phone a couple hours ago and I cannot shut my mind off for anything."

Ezra is silent for a minute before speaking up, "Meet me at the corner of your street at the side of Ms. Hash's house in ten minutes."

Sitting up in bed completely intrigued I ask in return, "Are you serious?" A wide grin spreading across my lips at the idea of this.

"Yes, I am. Come on, baby. Ten minutes and I'll pick you up at the end of the street and take you somewhere that's a surprise."

"Wait! Ezra wait!" I quickly catch his attention before he hangs up. "Do I need to get dressed for wherever you're taking me?"

"Well I certainly won't complain if I pick you up and you're naked, however I'm not too sure how I feel about the neighbors on your street possibly seeing you naked." Ezra chuckles with amusement in his tone.

Dropping the level of my voice I reply in a seductive, teasing tone. "Babe, I only sleep naked when I'm with you. Right now I'm in a camisole and panties."

Clearing his throat Ezra replies hoarsely. "I have to admit, I have many delicious and delectable thoughts in my head of you right now."

"Well when you pick me up maybe you'll get more than just thoughts." I tease him playfully.

A satisfied smile graces my lips when I hear him attempt to stifle his groan though I still manage to hear it.

"Ten minutes!" Ezra reminds hastily hanging up the phone to prevent me from toying with him any longer.

I sit my phone back down on the nightstand to ensure I don't lose it somewhere in my sheets. Climbing out from under the covers I walk over to my dresser pulling open the second drawer from the top to grab a pair of knit Sophie shorts. I gaze at the top drawer of my dresser debating whether or not I should don a bra or even change out my casual cotton panties for something sexier, some of my lace lingerie for example. Eventually I decided to just remain in what I'm currently wearing so I step into the shorts pulling them up my diminutive legs. I grab a pair of flip flops from my closet, my house keys, and lastly my cell phone.

Checking the time I see I have only three minutes left until ten minutes have passed. Ever so quietly I pad downstairs avoiding each sensitive squeak spot on the steps. Soon I'm out through the kitchen to the back door seeing as the front door has developed a distinctive creak every time it is opened or closed. Once out the back door I lock it behind me then hurry across the yard to the front where I swiftly power walk down the sidewalk all the way down the semi long street.

Gaining eyesight of around the corner at the end of the street I see Ezra leaning against his car dressed in his long pajama pants paired with his Hollis Hoodie I love curling up in. A giddy feeling washes over me in excitement and I break out in a run to him. Lunging at him in my last steps, Ezra wraps his arms around me in a tight, welcoming embrace. Pulling back slightly from the hug, Ezra cradles my face gently in his large palm to tilt my lips up. He kisses me slowly making my knees go weak.

"And here I was hoping you'd be naked." Ezra grins with amusement.

I run my hand through his tussled hair. "Maybe tomorrow after school I can come by the apartment and wait for you to finish your afternoon class at Hollis. I may or may not get naked while I wait for your arrival."

"You're going to be the death of me," Ezra groans with delight shinning in his eyes.

"Hmmm killing you with sex and seduction… seems like a pretty damn good way to go. Doesn't it?"

His mouth falls ajar from the boldness of my statement. Unable to form a response Ezra simply ushers me into the passenger side of the car shutting the door for me. I fasten my seatbelt curious to see where he's going to take me. Ezra joins me in the car a moment later. Turning the ignition and shifting the car into drive we are soon off in the night. Our fingers tangle together resting in my lap as I gaze out the window at all the stars.

"I always love being out at night. Seeing the stars and then going into the city to see all the buildings lit up." I say mindlessly basking in the comfort of the moment. With the faint wind blowing in the car through my open window I smile to myself. Just being with Ezra makes everything better.

"Maybe we could do this more often; me picking you up in the middle of the night to go on a late night drive enjoying the bliss night time brings." Ezra offers glancing over at me.

I turn my head away from the window to face Ezra. "That would be perfect." I keep my soft gaze on Ezra for a few extra moments even after he had reluctantly returned his own vision to the road.

"Any hints as to where you're taking me?" I ask him after a beat.

Ezra shakes his head in response with a light squeeze of the hand. "Sorry baby, it's a surprise."

Grateful for him getting up in the middle of the night for me I behave and let him surprise me rather than using my skills of persuasion and just the right amount of seduction on him to get the information out of him. Settling back in my seat I continue watching the stars, reeling in complete and utter bliss of the moment with Ezra. Even when it's silent, we can sit in a car enjoyably without words being shared accompanied with hushed, barely there, music playing in the background.

Nearly half an hour later we are in the outskirts of town pulling into a secluded area that is pure blackness. I watch in curiosity when Ezra pulls over, parking in a little paved nook on the side of the road. Ezra shuts off the engine to the car, climbs out, and then hurries around to my side of the car. Smiling up at him when he opens my door for me as well as offering me a hand I stand up on my tippy toes to give him a chaste kiss. Before I have the chance to ask him where we are he withdraws himself from our embrace to open up the backseat door. I raise my eyebrow at him in a questioning manner holding in my giggle when I see him grabbing two blankets.

"What?" Ezra asks with a chuckle catching the look I was giving him.

Shaking my head I giggle at him with a wide smile. "Nothing, nothing at all. Just seems handy that you have a blanket in the backseat of your car, Mr. Hopeless-Romantic."

Ezra tugs on my hand leading me down the street. "Come on, Pookie!"

"Ezra Fitz! I told you never to call me that!"

Turning back he grins mischievously towards me, "and we also agreed you wouldn't call me a hopeless-romantic."

"Okay fine. Call it even?"

Ezra nods his head, halting in place he wraps his right arm which isn't holding the blankets, around my waist. "We always have to seal every deal and truce with a kiss."

"I think I can accept that requirement." His strong hand presses against the small of my back to hold me firmly against his body. We become tangled up in the heat of the kiss until we are both out of breath. "You've got to tell me where we are, babe. I can't see a thing other than the faint moonlight."

Circling his arm around my waist once more Ezra leads me onto an asphalt path without any hesitation as to our destination.

"When I need to go for a good run and don't feel like jogging around a small town that seems entitled to judge my relationship as if it were their business, I come out here. It's stunning during the day when the sun is shining through the trees."

"Maybe we could come back another time and watch the sunset one evening, you'll love the view."

Smiling pleasantly up at him I respond, "I'd love that."

"It's not too much further," Ezra murmurs after a couple minutes.

Before long Ezra tugs me off of the walking path and into the middle of the grassed area which is lit up by the nearly full moon shining brightly in the sky. Releasing my waist Ezra unfolds one of the blankets to lay across the grass. We both kick off our shoes and lay down. Ezra takes the second blanket to drape over us preventing our bodies from becoming chilled on this cool night with a light breeze.

Noticing my slight shiver, Ezra removes his Hollis Hoodie then turns to me and slips it over my head. I hum in pleasure at the warmth it holds as well as being accompanied with the strong scent of Ezra. Thanking him we lay down on the blanket with me tucked in his side resting my head on his chest and our arms entwined. There was a large lake about thirty feet in front of us and a tree line surrounding us with the moon glowing across the sky. The stars are just breathtaking.

Caressing my back in a rhythmic stroke Ezra holds my body close to his. "So, do you want to talk about what's kept you up tonight?"

Biting my lip I snuggle even closer to him. Running my fingertips that barely peek out of the sleeve of Ezra's hoodie I smile to myself at the fact that he hadn't put a shirt on under his hoodie leaving me to cuddle with his bare chest.

"It's nearing the end of senior year and my college admission letters should be coming any time now." Ezra remains silent for me to continue. "I'm terrified I won't get in to any of my top picks."

"Aria," Ezra lifts his head to look me in the eye. "You are impeccably smart and have some of the highest scores on both the SAT and the ACT, you also have a 4.0 GPA and a glowing resume. I can assure you, you got into at least one of your top school, if not all three."

When I fail to respond Ezra sits up, pulling me along with him.

"What's this really about?" Ezra questions whilst grasping a hold of my hands in his.

"What's going to happen to us if I get into Berkley or NYU? I know UPenn is close but I'm terrified that I'll get into either Berkley or even NYU and I won't know what to do." I whisper lowly.

"Nothing is going to happen to us, baby. I told you I will go wherever you do—as long as you still want me. If you get into Berkley, we will pack up our apartment and your bedroom and create a new home together in California. The exact same thing goes for New York if you choose to attend NYU."

Chewing on my bottom lip I glance up at him to see his eyes full of love and honesty. Sensing my still wavering feelings Ezra runs his finger along the underside of my chin to tilt my head up so we are eye to eye.

"Don't doubt yourself Aria, ever. You are capable of so many great things in life. I also don't want you stressing out over us. I want to relax you, keep you stress free, and happy." I am unable to refrain from laughing lightly at his words—he loves _relaxing me_ when I'm stressed. He then moves to continue on. "It's just like you once said when we first started dating, it doesn't matter if you end up in California or Guam, and that's because I'll always be following right behind you."

Leaning forward I kiss him leisurely in a slow fashion. "You always know what to say to calm me down. I love you."

"I love you, too, Sweetheart." Ezra replies before capturing my lips once more.

Shifting my body I move to straddle Ezra as our kiss rapidly grows in intensity. I moan against his lips when Ezra's warm hands ease under both the hoodie and camisole I am wearing to grasp my hips. Feeling the arousal rapidly increasing within my body I grind my hips against Ezra's crotch feeling him harden underneath me. I push on Ezra's shoulders to lay us down to make ourselves more comfortable.

With him only dressed in his long plaid pajama pants I undress him without any struggle then begin removing my own clothing.

"Are you sure you want to have sex out here?" Ezra double checks when I get the hoodie off.

Nodding my head with a wide smile I say, "It's just you and me baby. Make love to me."

Curling my fingers under the bottom of my deep purple camisole I make certain Ezra's eyes were on me when I pull the tank top over my head and tossing it to the side to expose my bare, bra-less chest.

"Oh god. Gets me every time." He grunts in delight.

A squeal escapes my lips when Ezra grasps ahold of my hips to roll us over settling me underneath him. Burying his head in my neck I tangle my fingers in his hair, gasping for breath with each and every kiss he leaves on my neck. After covering every inch of skin on my neck and chest he kisses down my stomach until he reaches the band of my shorts. I arch my hips up for him to remove my shorts. I freeze when I realize I'm in a pair of cotton panties rather than lingerie. _Why didn't I change them to something sexy? Why? _

Seeing my eyes clenched shut and my body ridged Ezra pauses with my shorts now around my ankles.

"What's wrong Aria?"

"I'm sorry," I whisper avoiding all eye contact.

Situating himself above me Ezra asks again. "About what, honey?"

"I should have put on something sexy for you before I left. I didn't think we'd have sex tonight or else I would have changed into some lingerie."

Shaking his head Ezra reassures me in his soothing tone. "Aria, I don't care if you are in lingerie or simple undergarments. I love your body for you, not for what you wear. Trust me, I love when you dress up for me and wear all those sexy lingerie garments but I also enjoy when you wear simple things like these. Which if I recall, I have only seen you in cotton a couple times including tonight."

"I always wanted to appear mature for you when our make out sessions started exceeding to the point where we were shedding layers but not going all the way yet so I would buy extra sexy lingerie. The more you were seeing me topless and expressing your pleasure in the lingerie gave me this strong feeling of confidence and made me truly feel sexy. That's why I've always been sure to wear lingerie when going over to your apartment and it continued after we made love for the first time. I wanted to please you and keep the flame lit in my body that holds that sexy feeling." I confess hesitantly.

"Aria—." He starts but I interrupt him.

Shaking my head with a reassuring smile of my own I press my finger over his lips to prevent him from talking. "I know exactly what you're going to say and its fine. I know that's not how you feel and that I don't _have_ to wear lingerie to please you. I know that **now**. However, I still prefer to do it because I love that husky groan I get every time I am in lingerie with you near. Why don't you just finish undressing me so we can make love?"

Ezra does as told adding my panties and shorts to the pile of clothing above us. He pulls the second blanket up over our bodies to prevent the cool breeze that had picked up from chilling us. Running my hands down his toned chest to feel every firm bump and curve of his body I slide them to his lower back to lightly grasp.

His firm lips trail down my neck to my breasts where he proceeds to fondle my chest. I stare up at the stars in bliss the moment Ezra's lips encase my right nipple. I always love when he brings attention to my breasts, especially when he toys with my nipples. With his mouth focusing on my nipple his other hand is preoccupied flicking and faintly pinching my left nipple. He knew exactly how to get a rise out of me and rile me up when he wanted to.

"Ezra…." I purr in delight.

My fingers rest lazily in his hair lightly tugging on his curls every time he would nip or suck on my nipples. Ezra switches back and forth between both of my breasts to share the attention. My teeth sink into my bottom lip upon feeling Ezra graze his teeth along my nipple. After toying with the rosy bud for a brief moment he encases his teeth around the straining nipple to bite on it. Instantly my back is arching up and a long drawn out moan falls from my lips.

"I need you, babe. Please take me already." I whimper desperately just before he moves to bite my other nipple.

Our lips find each other along with our tongues joining in one of their many dances of passion. I wrap my legs around his waist and buck my hips up eager for him. Ezra eases his hand down between our bodies to rest his hand between my legs. He runs his fingers through my folds to ensure I'm wet enough for penetration. Satisfied with my drenched lips he lines his member up with my hot core then slowly inserts himself.

"Mmmmm." I moan deeply in the kiss at the familiar feeling of Ezra deep within me. It always feels like home when we are connected like this.

When Ezra picks up his pace thrusting swiftly I find myself clutching to him the entire time.

"Harder baby. Oh God! Faster, please faster."

Following my every demand of mine, Ezra buries his head in my neck showering me in kisses. My fingers are tangled in his hair tugging desperately on his curls the harder he thrusts. By now my eyes are clenched shut with my eyes rolled back and my breathing labored. Ezra's hands were everywhere. They were caressing my body, pleasuring my breasts, and even drifting down to flick my clit every now and then to take me by surprise.

Ezra was containing his moans and groans of delight by sucking on my neck and chest. Meanwhile I was left screaming my bliss out in the night air. My screams consisted of a mix ranging from "Holy shit" to all but belting "FUCK!" at the top of my lungs when he would hit all of my sweet spots he has so diligently discovered many months ago.

I was nearing my climax and I knew Ezra was as well.

"Babe I'm going to come soon. Oh oh ohhhhh. Ezra! I wanna come together." I pant out breathlessly.

"I'm almost there just hold on, baby."

Ezra holds my hips down with his left hand firmly picking up his pace to the fastest and deepest he's gone before. Jesus I love it when he goes all the way deep. I whimper in delight when Ezra's fingers fall upon my clit.

"Yes, babe, yes. Fuck Ezra."

Between pinching my clit followed by him sinking his teeth onto my sweet spot I am thrown into a toe curling, high pitched screaming release.

"EZRA!" I scream as loud as my tiny body could project.

Thrusting my head backwards my back arches high off the ground and I writhe all over involuntarily. Ezra holds my trembling body close to him. A pleasant shutter runs through my body when Ezra's cum shoots up inside me filling me to the max. He groans loudly in my ear from his release. Ezra continues thrusting five more additional times to work out his entire climax before collapsing on top of me. We both pant and heave desperate to fill our lungs with air.

Several minutes pass consisting of us laying here worn out in each other's arms. Eventually Ezra rolls off of me and situates my limp body to curl into his side. Pulling the blanket up to our shoulders we cuddle close while reeling in our orgasms. Ezra presses several kisses to my forehead, running his fingers through my hair. The all too familiar action soothes me to sleep just like it always does.

**Ezra's POV **

Trusting one final time into Aria I find my release, Aria happened to be mid-orgasm at the time of my release, she moans even louder at the feeling of me filling her up. I bury my head in the crook of her neck as we both come down off of our highs panting heavily. It takes the both of us a bit to fully catch our breaths and our chests to return to a slow rise.

I shift off of Aria's petite body to lay on my back looking up at the beautiful night sky I pull Aria into my side wrapping my arms around her body. We resituate the blanket to cover the majority of our bare skin preventing us from getting too cool. Rhythmically I run my fingers through Aria's long tresses soothing her right to sleep.

Placing a soft kiss to the top of her head I smile to myself. I am more than relieved that Aria is getting some sleep at least. I know she's been stressed about the end of senior year approaching at such a rapid pace however I didn't truly grasp the severity of it until tonight. I cannot express how happy I am that she called me tonight—despite me being asleep when she called. I've learned several things about Aria tonight that have been eye openers. The lingerie information especially. I had no idea she felt that way when it came to me seeing her undressed. Despite her reassuring me she now knows that she doesn't have to dress up for me just to please as well as satisfy me I want to make it my mission to ensure she never does feel that way again. I am the luckiest man in the world to have the honors of holding this beautiful woman in my arms and announcing she is my girlfriend; that's all I could possibly desire from her.

I lay here for a little over an hour or so knowing we'd need to head back soon. Aria has school today and I need to return her to her bedroom before her parents wake up. Keeping my movements limited I stretch my arm out to grab ahold of my pajama pants that are currently above Aria's head. Retrieving my cell phone from the pocket I check the time. 4:12. Crap.

"Hey Aria," I whisper softly in her ear. Since she barely stirs I bring my hand up to her side to playfully run my fingertips over her smooth and highly ticklish skin. "Wake up, Aria."

"Mmmm." Aria groans lowly, snuggling even closer to my body.

A smile at the familiar act. When Aria spends the night at the apartment it can be a struggle waking her up in the mornings.

"Baby I need to get you home. It's already past four plus it's a thirty minute drive back to your house from here."

Aria grunts displeased. "If I must."

"Trust me, I wish we could lay here in each other's arms forever."

Reluctantly we gather our clothing to redress. I give Aria my hoodie to wear knowing full well she loves wearing it, I also noticed she appears slightly chilled. When she tries to refuse to take it, not wanting to leave me shirtless, I assure her I have an extra set of clothing in my car. With a giddy smile Aria doesn't make any more protests.

Folding up our blankets I drape them over my left arm to carry them back to the car. Aria is snuggled close in my side as we walk along the path leading to the main street where I parked. Just like I had assured, when we approach the car I grab my spare shirt from the trunk slipping it over my head after sitting the blankets down.

Due to Aria's fatigue she is fast asleep within a couple minutes of me turning the car on. A faint smile was glued to my lips the entire drive back into Rosewood at the beautiful sight of my angelic girlfriend next to me. Not to mention the feeling I always get in the pit of my stomach every time she wears an article of my clothing; snuggled up in my hoodie adds to her cuteness factor.

* * *

Arriving to Aria's street I debate with myself whether or not I should wake Aria. It is just shy of five in the morning meaning it is still relatively dark outside therefore if I were to park near her house and take her in there is a high possibility that none of the neighbors will notice. The car remains stalling at the corner of Maple Street as I try to decide what to do. Glancing over to Aria I couldn't bring myself to wake her up. She appears far too happy and content in her sleeping state. Biting the bullet I turn down her street and park just up from her house a little bit. I was definitely pleased to recall Aria has the only bedroom that faces the street while her parents' windows face the East side of the house into the backyard.

Turning off the car I climb out as quietly as possible. Next I open Aria's door and lean inside to unbuckle her seatbelt. Before I lift her out of the car I snatch her house keys and cell phone from the cup holder to ensure I don't forget them. Aria instinctively snuggles closer to my body in her sleep resting her head against my shoulder.

In case there were to be any neighbors out this early—though I doubt there would be—I carefully maneuver to her backyard making sure to stay closer to the house so that neither Ella nor Byron would catch the movement out of their windows in the slight chance they are up this early. With Aria being as lightweight and tiny as she is, I don't struggle in the least bit when fiddling to the correct key for her house and unlock the door. Holding my breath I turn the knob slowly pushing it open. I sigh in relief when the house is filled with silence. Cautiously I enter the house hesitantly making my way up to the front of the house where the staircase is. So far so good. _Creeeeak._ Shit. Slowly removing the weight off of my right foot I hesitate before relocating my foot on the same step. Cursing to myself I remember this is an old house that is prone to having a squeaky staircase. Nearly every single damn step up the entire staircase apparently holds many spots that creaked under the weight of my body.

I exhale a sigh of relieve when I finally arrive to the top of the stairs. Walking straight towards Aria's room I open her door then take a step back to push the door slightly shut behind me by using my back since my hands are cradling Aria. Thankfully the comforter is already pulled back exposing her silk sheets. Laying Aria down on her bed I move her feet under the light, fluffy comforter allowing me to pull the blanket up to cover her body. Aria tosses a couple of times before situating in a comfortable spot while still remaining deep in her slumber. I take a moment to bask in her flawless features. Bowing down I press a light kiss to Aria's forehead allowing my lips to linger.

"I love you, Aria. I'll see you later."

Prolonging my exit I watch her chest rise and fall rhythmically for a couple minutes. However I force myself to leave knowing full well I'll be caught if I linger any longer in the Montgomery House. Holding my breath once more I pray I won't cause every single step to creak upon my departure.

**Okay so there is the first chapter! There will be a second chapter to this so keep an eye out for it. **

**Jasmine I hope you liked part one and I promise part two has more sex… Not that I'm spoiling which I promised I wouldn't do! Haha. Happy Birthday, Girl! **

**Also a heads up to my readers. For those of you who do not follow my fanfic account on twitter (EzriaLover4Ever) I am writing a long term Lucian story. I will be posting the first chapter today in just a little bit actually so I hope you all check that out too. **

**Please review! You know how much I love reading them! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! You guys are too sweet to me! Here is the second chapter! Hope you enjoy it, Jasmine! :)**

**I don't own PLL**

**Aria's POV **

The loud blaring of my alarm clock forces me awake with an unwelcomed jolt. Hitting the disruptive object as many times as I could it finally silences bringing a sigh of relief to my chapped lips. Dwelling on why they are chapped a coy smile graces my lips and I bury my head in my pillow; lots and lots of kisses shared between Ezra and I only a couple short hours ago. Ezra. God he is the perfect boyfriend ever. Picking me up in the middle of the night in order to soothe away my stress and worrisome thoughts about the future. He is truly a phenomenal man, doing everything in his power to please me even when it requires him to go out of his way just further proves to me just how lucky I am to have this man. Not to mention I am proud to say he is the man who holds my heart and always will.

Rolling over onto my back I stretch my arms and legs out as far as they could extend moaning in pleasure at the relaxing feeling. Looking down a giddy feeling washes over me when I see I am wearing Ezra's Hollis Hoodie. Ezra knows I love curling up either on the couch or the bed at the apartment wearing his hoodie. It is unbelievably soft and fuzzy on the interior of it, not to mention the best part—it smells just like him. I worship the days I get to spend snuggled up in his hoodie every Saturday all day. I try to sneak the hoodie out with me nearly every time I am over at his place. Much to my dismay he catches me every time. Always saying I can where it whenever I desire although it has to remain in his apartment because he knows otherwise he'll never be getting it back. I figured he'd take it back last night after dropping me off but I guess not. I've taken a few shirts of his with me that rest in my dresser drawer alongside my lingerie. I find myself wearing them constantly at night when I am missing him or when I'm held up in my bedroom working on school all night long.

Stretching my hand out I grab my cell phone off of my nightstand where I see Ezra plugged it back into its charger.

_**You let me keep the hoodie. Xoxo**_

Pressing the send key I lock my phone snuggling in my blankets for just a few more minutes until I'd have to get up. Just as my eyes were fluttering shut enjoying a couple extra minutes in bed I hear the faint little _ding_ of my cell phone. Swiftly picking it up from between the sheets I unlock the phone eager to read Ezra's reply.

**Not permanently, it is a one night loner. I'd expect you bring it back when you come over tonight after school. Good morning, baby. Xx. **

A grin spreads across my face.

_**Hmmm loner huh? Well seeing as its now in my possession I'll have to think about that. Morning to you, too. Thank you for last night I really needed it. Xoxo **_

**Watch it Montgomery, I have ways of getting that back. **

_**Well I'd be pleased to see you try, Fitz. ;) **_

Locking my phone I place it back down on my nightstand before getting up to get ready for the day. Deciding on a simple black pleaded skirt and graphic tee I sit them on my bed prior to turning back to my dressed to grab my favorite black lace lingerie set. I shed my pajamas and dress in my clothes for the day. Once dressed I straighten up my bed rearranging the blankets and pillows to make it appear decent.

Glancing at my clock I see I have just over twenty minutes. Just enough time to add some light makeup and do something simple with my hair. Grabbing my makeup bag I fish out the few items I am looking for, however all the objects drop from my hands and onto the top of my vanity when I catch my appearance in my mirror.

"Holy shit!" I scream involuntarily. I pull my hair up off my neck to see a rather large hickey on my neck, one that is extremely dark and noticeable. I rapidly rummage through my makeup bag in search of my concealer. "God dammit." I curse remembering it's at Ezra's since I had taken it out of my purse last time I was there to cover up a hickey he gave me during our steamy make out session. Apparently I forgot to put it back in my purse do to Ezra _distracting_ me.

Storming across my room I pick up my cell phone furiously dialing Ezra's speed dial. I curse when the call goes straight to voicemail. He must have already turned it off since he is teaching an early class that begins in fifteen minutes. When the beep sounds I make sure to leave a message.

"Ezra Michael Fitz! I am going to kick your sexy ass as soon as I see you. You gave me a damn hickey last night a rather large one at that. To top it all off I don't even have my concealer to cover it up!"

Upon hearing one of my wood floorboards creak behind me I end the call and spin around on my bare heel quickly. I sigh in relief when I see its Mike standing in my now open doorway rather than one of my parents.

"Mike, what are you doing?"

"Just stopping by to let you know while you're scolding lover boy for the hickey, you might also want to teach him where the squeaks on the stair steps are."

My brow furrows and my heart rate increases rapidly. "Wh—what do you mean?" I stutter nervously.

Mike crosses his arms slumping against the doorframe. He gives me his classic 'oh please, cut the crap' look. I play the innocent act though forcing him to speak up. "I woke up quite early this morning at the sound of nearly every single step on the stairs creaking. I know full well _**you**_ know exactly where not to step, especially when it comes to you sneaking in and out of the house. So when I got up, I opened my door just in time to see a tall male stature walking into your room with what looked to be you in his arms."

My mouth falls open and I shake my head praying my parents hadn't heard him as well.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out it was Ezra bringing you home. And before you ask, no, mom and dad don't know. They were still asleep even after he left."

"Mike you won't say anything will you? Please?" I stare desperately at him.

"I won't say a thing Aria. As long as he keeps you happy and treats you right, I'll always cover for you when it comes to Fitz. Though, you're going to want to cover up that massive hickey or dad will kick Fitz' ass as soon as he sees it."

"Yeah," I reply dryly. "I'm working on that. Are you almost ready for school? I'll be ready to go in fifteen minutes."

"I just need to grab my bag and I'll be set." Mike retreats out of the room and back to his own.

Meanwhile I step into my closet to find a scarf to pair with my outfits in hopes of covering up the mark. In a rush I hurry into the bathroom to straighten my hair to a perfect pen point in record time and fasten the scarf around my neck. Determining this is the best it'll get I step into my heels, grab my purse off of my desk and toss my phone inside of it. With my purse fastened on my arm accompanied with my books and my car keys in my other hand I head downstairs to find Mike grabbing a couple granola bars for us on his way out the door.

As long as I can get through English without my mom noticing the hickey all should be fine.

* * *

"So Aria, you going over to Ezra's to get a matching hickey on the other side of your neck?" Spencer smirks with a knowing look.

The four of us are standing out front of Rosewood Day waiting for all the kids to pile out before we get in our own cars since it is always such a mess when school is first let out. I am also waiting on Mike who texted me earlier to let me know he needed to swing by the boys sports locker room to pick up his duffle bag.

Grinning coyly I reply, "Quite Possibly."

"Looks like Fitzy doesn't want to wait for you to get to his apartment." Hanna says teasingly.

We all turn to look at her confused. "What are you talking about, Han?"

"Turn around, Aria." Hanna smirks confidently.

Turning around my jaw drops when I see Ezra's car pulling up to the front of the school. Ezra climbs out of his car, glances around for a moment before his eye land on me. A pleased smile spreads across his face as he stalks over to me.

"I'd say Fitzy is going to give you that matching hickey right here." Hanna teases causing Spencer and Emily to silently giggle behind me.

"Ez, what are you doing here?" I ask him taking a couple steps toward him.

"My last class was cancelled so I decided to come pick you up."

I look at him questionably but decide to wait until we are alone to further question it.

"Okay, well um I'm waiting on Mike to get his stuff. I'll just have him drive my car home."

The five of us wait rather uncomfortably due to Hanna making dirty jokes causing Spencer and Emily to discreetly giggle whereas Ezra and I were blushing at her words. Eventually Mike shows up walking straight over to us.

"Hey Fitz, good seeing you." Mike greets kindly.

"Great seeing you again, Mike."

"Look Mike, Ezra is picking me up so you are going to drive my car home."

A wide smile surpasses his face. "Sweet thanks!" He reaches out for my keys though I yang them back quickly.

"Not so fast," I scold. "This is only your second time driving alone but I trust you. Please please just be careful and head straight home. Do not get pulled over and do not crash anyone. Just go straight home and put the keys on my desk when you get there."

"I promise I will be as careful as humanly possible with your car. Thank you. Keys please." He holds his hand out politely. Taking my house key off of my key ring I hand him the keys.

"I trust you, don't make me regret this."

"You won't, promise!"

I watch as Mike anxiously runs off to my car in the now cleared out parking lot.

"We're going to head out. It was good seeing you Mr. Fitz." Emily says softly pulling Hanna along with her preventing her from making any more dirty jokes or comments.

Spencer leans in close behind me to whisper, "I want all the details tomorrow morning so meet me early at school." In my ear before winking at me then walking off.

"This is a wonderful surprise. Now that we're alone I can do this…" Standing up on my tippy toes I lace my free arm around his neck to pull him down into a sweet kiss.

"Mmm I love surprising you. So, where is my hoodie?"

Snapping my fingers I shake my head. "Drat! I must have forgotten it in my car. Too bad Mike is already on his way home with it. Maybe next time." Grinning sweetly up at him I giggle in response to his playful scowl.

Taking my books and my purse from me, Ezra clasps our hands together ushering me towards his car. He sits my things in the backseat next to his brief case then opens the passenger door for me. I thank him with a chaste kiss

Once he shuts his own door I turn to him raising my brow. "What are you really doing here, Ezra?"

"I told you, my last class was cancelled." Ezra shrugs turning the key in the ignition.

"Yeah, by you!" I laugh glancing at him watching his reaction.

"Okay fine I will admit I wanted to see my girlfriend and didn't want to wait until six o'clock tonight until I could see you."

Playfully I shove his shoulder. "Ezra!" I gasp at him. "Professor Fitz cancels a class just to spend time with his girlfriend. I don't think the Dean would find that appropriate."

"It's a good thing the Dean won't know about it, now isn't it?"

I lean across the center console to press a kiss to his check. "I think it's sweet. Thank you. And thank you for picking me up."

"You're more than welcome." Ezra's hand slides up my leg from where it had been resting on my knee up to the inside of my leg brushing under my skirt.

* * *

The second the elevator doors open Ezra's hands fall to my hips. With our lips still tangled in a heated make out session that had just broken out in the elevator, Ezra blindly guides me down the hall to his apartment door. Pressing my back up against the door whilst he fishes through his pocket for his keys. Biting his bottom lip I slip my right hand in his front pocket to pull out his keys. Holding them up for him I catch his eye seeing them black with lust and excitement. Trailing my lips down to his neck I kiss and playfully bite all over his neck eliciting groans from deep within his throat.

After a few missed attempts he manages to shove the key into the lock to unlock the deadbolt. Yanking open the door Ezra ushers me inside where we proceed to drop our bags right inside the door. In a second Ezra has the door shut, locked, and me pinned up against it. He nuzzles his head in my neck tugging my scarf off dropping it to our feet.

"It looks even better in person," Ezra mumbles against my skin brushing his lips along the love bite he gave me last night.

"Which reminds me, I have to get my concealer from the bathroom while I'm here. We're lucky my mom didn't notice it today in class."

"I think I prefer when my love bites can be seen; shows all those horny Rosewood Day boys that you are taken, by a man none the less." He growls in my ear. I squirm against him at his words. Ezra knows it's a major turn on for me when he's like that.

"If I have a matching one on the other side of my neck I may be tempted to wear my hair up in a ponytail tomorrow with a _very_ loose scarf. Mom won't be there to teach my English class anyway because she has her doctor's appointment so I could get away with it being seen."

"I can definitely make that happen." Bowing down Ezra buries his head in the crook of my neck to suck intently. I giggle at the feeling of his lips pleasuring me; my giggles soon turn into moans. His hips are slowly grinding against my core driving me nuts.

"Ezra," I murmur breathlessly tugging on the small hairs at the back of his neck. Abruptly he grasps ahold of the back of my thighs thus wrapping my legs around his waist crushing our bodies even closer together against the door. My head rolls back in pleased the harder Ezra sucks on my neck.

With one last nip from his teeth he steps back, only in the slightest, a smile spreads across his face. Brushing his fingertips along the mark Ezra flickers his eyes up to mine. Leaning down he captures my lips with his.

"I don't know which is loved more; the feeling of you giving me a hickey, or your love for giving me hickies."

"I'd say I love giving them to you just a tad bit more."

With that Ezra carries me over to his bed tossing me down on the soft mattress. Looping my arms around his neck I tug Ezra down to lay on top of me. My legs locking around his waist to rock my hips up against his body as I undress him.

My skillful hands remove him of his tie and waist coat in a matter of seconds. Next my nimble fingers pop each little button free from their respective holes. Sliding my hands down his arms I throw his shirt to the floor allowing it to join the rest of his clothes. Ezra returns the favor by stripping me down to just my black lace push-up bra and pantie set.

Kissing down my chest Ezra grants a great deal of attention to valley of my breasts. When my back arches up off the mattress in pleasure, Ezra takes the prime opportunity to unclasp my bra and ridding it to the floor. Ezra relocates his lips to wrap around my left nipple where he playfully bites it. I moan lowly at the action and thrust my head back into the pillows.

"Babe I can't wait any longer." I whine as I impatiently thrust my hips up against his thus grinding against him.

Ezra piers up at me with a smirk, "Whatever you desire baby."

Trailing kisses down my stomach he makes his way to my panty line. His firm hands run smoothly down my sides until his thumbs hook around the thin lace of my panties. Slowly he eases them down my legs and off my ankles with his gaze locked on mine the entire time. Spreading my legs wide Ezra situates himself between my thighs aligning his member to my core. I fasten my legs around his lower waist giving him compete control of the speed.

Ezra lightly nuzzles his head in my neck his lips find my ear. "I know you're extremely turned on right now but I want to make slow, sweet love to you instead."

Smiling shyly up at him I nod my head. Running my fingers through his curls feeling the smooth curls untangle between my fingers. "I'd love that."

Our bodies tangle together in a slow rocking movement of perfect synchronization. Ezra's thrusts are slow, deep, and meaningful.

He always knows how to pleasure me and get me riled up to the extent I can handle just to wind me back down with a massive sexual release. No matter how many different ways he takes me and teaches me new things in the massive unfamiliar world of sex, making love is always my favorite. Ezra seems to have some sort of magical sense because there isn't one thing he has introduced me to that I haven't loved and had a desire to experience again. However there is something about that sweet, delicate feeling of uniting as one with Ezra when we make love that makes it my favorite. The sweet caress, soft kisses, roaming hands, traveling lips, the way he holds me, everything is just perfect when we make love. Then topping off every experience we have, Ezra always cuddles me close in his arms under the covers of his always welcoming, safe bed that has always felt like home to me.

"Ezra," I murmur breathlessly close to my breaking point. "Just a little more, babe."

Ezra's left hand leaves my breast it has been fondling this entire time to brush his fingertips down my body to the junction of my thighs. All it takes is a couple strong flicks to my clit to push me over the edge and into my orgasm. My body writhes underneath his in delight as pleasure courses through my veins. With Ezra's right arm wrapped around the backside of my lower waist he tightens his hold on me in order to keep my body steady as I ride out the orgasm.

A loud grunt falls from his lips signifying Ezra is cumming as well. Clinging on to my body we ride out our climaxes together. Ezra continues to thrust a few additional times ensuring we get the full extent of our releases. Both of our bodies have a light sheet of sweat from our activities.

Soon our bodies fall limp. Cradling me in his arms Ezra rolls us over on our sides with me snuggled in his chest. Grabbing the blanket from the foot of the bed Ezra drapes it over our entwined naked figures.

"I love you." Ezra whispers softly kissing my forehead.

"Mmm I love you, too, so much." I reply just as softly. Before long I find myself drifting to sleep in my wonderful boyfriend's arms.

**Ezra's POV **

My eyes take in the sight of my beautiful girlfriend sleeping peacefully in my arms. She always has a tendency of falling asleep after we've been sexual, I surely don't mind it because it guarantees I get to stay in bed and snuggle with her while taking in her flawless beauty. Tucking the hair away from her face and off of her neck to expose her rather large love bite. Aria is going to flip when she sees it in the morning, it's a tad bigger than I had meant to make it. I clearly recall listening to her voicemail from this morning about the first hickey I left her with last night now I can only imagine her reaction to the size of this one.

Aria lightly stirs in my arms, I instinctively tighten my arms around her holding her close. Showering her bare skin in kisses Aria moans lowly when our lips attach as soon as she wakes.

"I love waking up to your kisses." She muses in delight.

Caressing the side of her face I gaze back down at her with love in my eyes. "I love waking you up with my kisses."

She hums happily in response snuggling her face in my chest.

Caressing her smooth back I pull my lips away from her head where I had been placing kisses to ask, "Do you have homework?" I receive a disgruntled groan in return. "I'll take that as a yes." I chuckle at her barely there reply.

"I don't want to." She grumbles distastefully.

"Honey it's already five o'clock."

"It can wait, I'm doing something much more important right now."

"Aria."

Huffing in displeasure Aria replies with, "I know, I know."

Aria gets up from the bed throwing the blanket off of her to expose her beautiful, slim silhouette. I watch in delight as her naked body moves across the apartment to our clutter of things at the front door we had thrown in during our hast to attack one another. Gathering her necessary books Aria returns to the bed where she pulls back the comforter for us to climb under rather than the thin blanket that I had draped over us previously. Now laying on her stomach, Aria lays out her school books on the mattress in front of her and gets to work. Settling down next to Aria I wrap my arms around her waist then snuggle my face into her bare side comfortably. Holding Aria close to me inhaling her capturing scent I decide to take my own little nap while she completes her school work.

* * *

Waking up merely an hour later I silently groan when I see Aria is still working on her homework. My hands spread out wide running my palms along her body as I kiss her back fully waking up.

"Are you almost done baby?" I ask her impatiently wishing to hold her attention rather than her school work which is momentarily consuming her.

"Not yet babe, still have some math to finish up." Aria replies in a monotone voice, focusing intently on whatever equation she's working on.

"It's been over an hour." I whine to her like an impatient teen.

"Yes, I have a lot of homework."

Groaning in displeasure I close my mouth as to not distract her from her studies any longer. The more focused she is, the sooner she'll be done. Propping my head up with my right hand I run my fingertips along the bare skin of her lower back dipping down the curve of the small of her back. Tracing her silky smooth skin with my fingertips always brings a smile to my face due to relaxing action.

"Ezra… What are you doing?" Aria questions when my lips skim across her skin, amusement is clear in her voice.

"Making the time pass while you work on school. Don't mind me."

As the minutes begin passing by us I find myself all the more entranced with her body. My hands roam her body as does my mouth placing kisses and faint bites all over her beautiful skin.

"Ez, I am trying to concentrate and it is damn near impossible to solve algebraic expressions with my sexy boyfriend lying next to me naked while he kisses and caresses my own naked body."

"Hey I'm not the one talking here, I am being completely silent. You however, baby you're the one talking causing the distraction."

Glancing over her shoulder Aria playfully rolls her eyes at me.

Running my hand up her side I ease it under her front to cup her left breast in my hand.

"I only have you for four and a half more hours until your curfew I want to pleasure you again before you have to leave."

Pushing over to her side as a way to look back at me easier Aria replies. "As tempting as that sounds there is a problem. You see, my boyfriend, Professor Fitz, has always been really strict when it comes to my school work. He says before we can fool around I have to have my work done as to ensure he doesn't interfere with my work."

Following along with her I decide to play too. "Oh really? Well what does this Professor Fitz do if you don't complete all of your homework?"

Shaking her head Aria mock gasps. "When I don't get my work done he doesn't give me any of his mind blowing orgasms. He says my school work needs to come first."

"He does! Who would do such a thing?" I reply in mock horror. "_**I**_ would never deny you a mind blowing orgasm." I nudge her lower half suggestively.

Aria giggles combing her fingers through my hair. "As much as I would love that, I am almost done."

Much to my displeasure Aria turns over to resume laying on her stomach attending to her school work. It's true I always say she has to get her work done first before we can have sex because once we get going, we have a tendency to go all night—well up until her curfew that is. Right now for example, all I want is to shove all her books off this bed and take her for the next four hours. Today was only the second time I have disregarded the rule only because we were both too eager in the elevator and wanted that moment of absolute closeness as soon as possible. The last time I had made an acceptation… well it wasn't much of a choice. You see that specific day Aria and I had spent the entire day throughout her classes sexting me some very inappropriate things that got us both riled up. Aria came straight to Hollis after she was let out of school, needless to say we made some _very_ special memories in my office at work.

I allow myself to become consumed by her lovely body and skin. Tugging down the comforter I expose her curvaceous behind and the tops of her thighs.

"Ezra… You're distracting me again." Aria murmurs continuing to write out the equation.

"Mmmm." I hum back kissing her lower back.

My left hand drifts south to caress her rear and the backside of her luscious thighs. Leaving open mouthed kisses all over the back of her body I also nip playfully at her skin. The more time passes the more inches of her soft creamy skin I have covered with my mouth. Trailing down her body I decide to bite her ass teasingly. Aria's body shutters involuntarily and a faint moan escapes her lips; Aria _loves_ biting it's one of her biggest turn ons. I lick the bite to soothe it—yet another thing she loves.

With my left hand massaging her ass my right hand has slipped underneath her to cup her breast in my hand all the while my mouth is biting along her back. I alternate back and forth between kisses and playful bites. This pattern continues for the following five minutes or so before Aria shuts her books dropping all of her things to the floor. In under a second Aria has flipped over to her back yanking me up to be eye to eye with her gluing her lips to mine.

"Yes I'm done with my work just hurry up and quit teasing me!" Aria growls against my lips knowing what I would ask before I even had the chance to.

Doing as she demands I pull her hips up to mine pressing my member between her thighs. Aria whimpers in desperation at my penis brushing her clit teasingly.

"Ezra! No teasing!" Aria barks at me.

Aria is dripping with her arousal granting me the ability to thrust balls deep into her all at once. Screaming loudly Aria voices her pleasure at my action. Her legs fly up to lock around my waist tighter than she ever has before. My hands are spread flat on the mattress above her shoulders as a source of support for myself.

I fist the bed sheets driving myself to pound harder and faster into Aria at her every plea and scream of demand. Sweat was beading down my chest, her body also has a coat of sweet layering it from the intensity of our sex. Hearing Aria screaming, panting, and shouting even, out at me in bliss is driving me to give her everything. Watching Aria writhe beneath me is one of my favorite sights to see and right now I am in awe watching her lose all sense of control underneath me. Each and every one of her orgasms are rippling through her body bringing her higher and higher in a state of ecstasy.

It is clearly evident that Aria is damn near her breaking point. There are only so many body trembling orgasms she can take at once before her body crashes into a state of oblivion and she is right to sleep in a deep trance. Having it happen a few time in the past I can easily tell she is almost to that point all she needs is one last orgasm.

"Ezra… Ezra I'm going to cum." Aria whimpers in desperation clinging on to my body trying to find a sense of stability.

Knowing this would be a hard one I tighten my arm around the backside of her waist holding her trembling body firmly against mine. Aria's nails dig into my back clawing at my skin. I pull all the way out leaving just the tip of my member in her hot scorching core then plunge into her balls deep hitting her clit just right.

"EZRAAAAA!" Aria bellows at the top of her lungs cumming hard. I fall into my release the second her walls clamp down on my penis.

Her toes curl, her body shakes wildly; she has all around lost complete control over her body. I barely register the sharp sting in my back coming from her nails raking down my skin roughly. Over five minutes have passed until she starts falling from her climax. Laying her body back down on the mattress I move to roll off of her however Aria denies the action keeping me on top of her. Aria's legs fall limp on the bed around us.

I run my fingers through her hair pushing the stray locks away from her face.

"Now I **know** the neighbors all heard that!" I chuckle lightheartedly. "You've been loud before but just now… Damn you haven't screamed quite _that_ loud during our past times."

"Oh shush." Aria giggles back knowing full well it was true.

"You've been making it extra special lately. Making sure you make me scream your name..." Aria raises her eyebrow accusatory.

I only smirk in response knowing she is true. I notice her eyelids dropping as she struggles to remain awake.

"Why don't you take another nap before I drive you home?"

With her eyelids fluttering shut she offers a half nod. "Mmmm." With that she is out cold in my arms.

Ever so gently I untangle her arms from around me to lay them down on the bed. Moving off of my girlfriend's petite body I retrieve the comforter that has fallen off to the floor draping it over our bodies I curl up with her allowing myself to get some sleep.

* * *

I wake up just after ten to see Aria is still asleep in my arms. I figure I'll let her sleep for another ten minutes before I have to wake her up since I need to get her home prior to 11pm for her curfew. Laying here admiring the small woman in my arms I toy with her luscious hair reminiscing how much she means to me. I understand she is still terrified about graduating high school and moving either up to New York or across the country to California but in all honestly I am excited for it. All I want is to take Aria out and show her off to the world as my girlfriend. I'm very pleased Aria called me last night when she was caught up in the stress and worry of the next few months and I am more than pleased I was able to ease all sense of worry. For the time being at least. I'm sure all in due time she'll work herself up again with worry but I have a feeling it'll pass once she's physically holding her acceptance letters in her hands.

Glancing over to the clock on my nightstand I see it's already 10:20.

"Aria," I whisper softly as I shake her body. "Wake up baby."

She lets out a low moan stirring faintly. I can tell she's fighting waking up.

"I need to take you home honey, come on wake up."

Aria buries her head in my bare chest snuggling closer to me. "I don't want to go home. Can't I stay here?"

Sighing I lock eyes with her shaking my head regretfully at her. "I'm sorry baby but we both know your parents won't let you stay over."

Nodding her head Aria reluctantly gets up from the bed to gather all of her clothes that are strewn around the room. I notice her legs are a tad wobbly from the sex but keep my mouth shut. Getting up from the bed as well I walk over to my dressed in search of a simple shirt and jeans. While Aria is in the bathroom covering up the love bites I gave her I gather her textbooks from the floor at the side of the bed.

"I can only imagine how many more hickies you gave me on my back earlier when you were entertaining yourself." Aria remarks strutting out of the bathroom and into the open apartment.

Merely laughing in response I pick up her books for her then head towards the door. I have just under twenty-five minutes to get her home and the drive is at least fifteen. Aria grabs her purse and scarf off of the ground where they had been dropped away from her body only a few hours ago. Locking the door behind us we make our way down to my car. With her books in the backseat along with her purse in the same place I put them this afternoon when picking her up we slowly drive to her house.

"Here we are," I state upon pulling up to the curb in front of her house.

Huffing in distaste Aria reluctantly nods her head in agreement.

"You know," Aria grins mischievously. "We have ten minutes until my curfew which I am technically already home…"

"Aria…" I trail off giving her a meaningful look.

"Oh come on Ez. Just a goodnight kiss is all I'm asking for." The playful glint in her eye which is accompanied by a hint of mischief worried me. Without my response she leans over the center consul to kiss me chastely.

"See, harmless." Aria says in a playful tone.

"You better get inside before it hits eleven and your dad comes to kick my ass."

"You mean you aren't even going to walk me to the door? Where did your gentleman ways go?"

Aria giggles at me as she gets out of the car. I get out of the car as well talking her books from her balancing them on my left arm while my right arm snakes around her waist. Slowly walking up the driveway I notice there are a few lights on downstairs meaning someone is probably waiting up for her to come home. Once we arrive to her front porch Aria collects her books from me sitting them on the wooden swing by the door along with her purse. Tangling her arms around my neck she presses her body into mine biting her lip up at me.

"I love you," She whispers pressing her lips to mine. My hands grasp her hips gently my lips turning the sweet kiss a bit more passionate.

"I love you, too."

Leaning back against the brick siding Aria moans lowly into my mouth allowing my tongue to ease into hers. We soon get carried away in the kiss forgetting where we are exactly. Well, that is until the light above us begins to turn on and off due to someone inside the house flipping the switch. Aria pulls back laughing in happiness.

"I'd say that would be Ella telling us our time is up." Aria scrunches up her nose shaking her head in amusement at her mom's actions.

"Goodnight baby." I lean down pressing my lips against her ear to ensure only she hears what I am about to say. "Please make sure to eat something we both know how hungry you get when we have sex and we worked up quite the appetite this afternoon."

"I will don't worry. Ella probably put a plate in the microwave for me like she usually does."

With one last little peck Aria murmurs her goodnight then retreats inside the house. I linger for a moment staring at the closed door in front of me. Returning to my car I have a smile plastered to my face all because of my girlfriend. I've spent the last eight hours with her and yet I cannot wait until tomorrow night where I plan to take her out on a date in Philly given it'll be Friday.

Turning the ignition to start my car I am drawn from my blissful daze by my phone ringing.

_**Thanks for the hoodie babe. Ready to snuggle in my bed eating my dinner before falling asleep smelling your wonderful scent. Xoxo. **_

Below the text is a picture of Aria in my Hollis hoodie over a pair of short shorts she sleeps in occasionally. This woman is going to kill me but not before I get that hoodie back!

**Okay so there is the second chapter. Just under 7,000 words too! Hope you all enjoyed this short story, especially you Jasmine. :)**


End file.
